


recovery

by butitwasaliens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, give these kids a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitwasaliens/pseuds/butitwasaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are just kids doing their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recovery

**Author's Note:**

> well...i wanted to read this so i wrote it lol im trash

'Will you stop calling me that?!',Max was pissed off and rightfully so.

'What,a fucking dyke? Go,cry on your girlfriend's shoulder about it!'

'You are such an asshole!', Max stood up and faced Nathan who was still sitting on her bed,sporting a glare similar to her own.

'Then fucking stop talking to me!'

'Maybe I fucking will!', she quickly took her bag and walked out the door,it took her a lot of willpower not to slam the door. She ran out of her dorm and kept walking with no particular destination in mind. Her feet carried her towards her bestfriend's house after wandering aimlessly for a few minutes.

She texted Chloe that she was coming over,dodged Joyce's concerned look when she opened the door and hurriedly went into Chloe's room. She found her sleeping soundly with the phone clutched in her hands. Well,at least she tried to wake up. She shook her a few times and then decided to let her sleep for now. Coffee was the priority.

'How are you doing,Maxine?', Joyce asked with a warm smile when she entered the kitchen.  
'Not that great but I'm ok. What about you?', she asked as she opened the drawer that held the spoons and got the milk out of the fridge.

'While I'm sure you wanna know everything about my exciting life as a waitress,I feel that you want to change the subject more than anything else,sweetie.'

Figures, Joyce has known her for all her life and she was like her second mother. There was no lying to her.

'It's just...Nathan', she really didn't want to talk about it with Joyce. She knew how she felt, hell, how all this town felt towards the Prescotts.

'Oh', Joyce tried to stop herself from frowning, 'I heard you've warmed up on him, I know you must've had a good reason for putting up with that brat but I can't even imagine it. Wasn't he the one who hurt that Marsh girl?'

She clenched her jaw when she heard Kate's name. Kate didn't deserve that. She thought about her pale face,the hopeless look in her eyes,how she trembled on the edge of the roof and she felt like throwing up. It was so unfair. What god let this kind of thing to happen? It wasn't fair.

She felt Joyce hugging her and she realized she has started crying. It took a few moments but she regained her composure before the coffee had the chance to cool off. She took the two cups of coffee upstairs together with a plate of chocolate chip cookies (god bless Joyce and her baking skills).

Since they found out that Rachel was dead,Chloe has changed. She was still a fire,a storm that wasn't ashamed of her thunders,but she was less loud about it. She has felt betrayed when Max told her that she wanted to help Nathan. She told Max to go fuck herself,to leave and never come back. But Max promised herself that she won't abandon her ever again,so she stayed. Now neither of them mentions it and they are content to leave it like that. It wasn't the best or smartest choice but at least it got them through all the bad days.

Max found Chloe still in her bed but more awake,scrolling through her phone.

'Visiting me while on your walk of shame?', Chloe said with a grin a she eyed her clothes - the clothes she has worn yesterday.

'Chloe,gross', Max chuckled as she handed a cup of coffee to the blue haired girl. 

They spent their morning by watching movies and then just sitting together. It was nice to simply enjoy each others company,not feeling like the silence is a pressure pushing on their shoulders.

Chloe was trying to convince Max to watch some obscure japanese horror movie,claiming that it would be 'an experience you won't ever forget',when Max's phone buzzed. She took a quick look at the message then excused herself to the bathroom,Chloe giving her a knowing and wary look.

'Hey.'

'Hi,Max', the sound of Victoria's voice came with a tinge of worry in her tone.

'How is he?'

'He sounds upset and he didn't want to leave your room. I think he didn't hurt himself though. How are you feeling?', having Victoria ask her this felt weird,but their dislike for each other has faded since they had no other person who could understand what they went through.

'I'm good. I'll be back in a bit.'

'Hey...thank you for,like,everything.'

'It's ok. I want him to get better too.'

She said goodbye to Chloe only to receive a muffled grunt in return and then began walking back to her dorm,the anger she has felt this morning being forgotten by now. Nathan hasn't had an episode in a long time. With the new pills,the new therapist and his small group of friends supporting him,he had gotten better at controlling his anger.

She passes Kate at the entrance of the dorm,the two of them exchanging smiles,Max's eyes falling on the bags under her eyes. She tries her best not to think about it too much.

When she entered her room Nathan was sitting on the floor and making small swans from paper. He muttered a soft 'hey' to Max when she came in.

'Hey to you,too', Max sat next to Nathan on the floor,wrapping her arms around his waist.

'I'm sorry.'

Max hugged him tighter. It wasn't easy to be fine but they will do it. They will find peace inside themselves.

 

Five years after they graduate, Max looks fondly at her boyfriend as he tries to put together her desk.

'Are you sure you don't need the manual?'

'I got this!', Nathan was biting his bottom lip as he searched for the right tool in the mess on the floor.

Max giggled as she went to bring him some apple juice.  
When she came back he was standing up and glaring at the piece of furniture that looked nothing like a desk.

'...shit.'

'Did you build it backwards?', Max bit back her smile.

'No,of course not! I don't know what happened!', he sat down again and began to take it apart.

Max took the manual and alternated between looking at it and looking at the wanna-be-desk on the floor.

'You are right,you didn't build it backwards.'

'I told you so!', Nathan looked at her with a proud look on his face.

'You managed to build it sideways though', Max started laughing at the dissapointed puppy look on Nathan's face. She sat down and started helping him,feeling at peace.

That evening they had dinner with their friends. Victoria and Chloe talked about the places they have visited that year,apparently Chloe's band having performed on the other side of the city where Victoria had an art exhibition.   
Kate and Max mainly talked about the kids from the school Kate was teaching at and the rabbit Max has adopted two years ago while Warren tried to help Nathan build that desk. In the end, Victoria and Kate built it in under 10 minutes.


End file.
